Love Life
by famegirl
Summary: Harry and Ginny face the new world of love and relationships. Will they last or crack under pressure?
1. It's just a dream

It's Just a Dream

"It's over. It's over, Harry. I'm here. Wake up! It's just a dream. Harry, please wake up. Oh, please Harry!" Ginny shook Harry out of his nightmare. He opened his eyes with a jolt. "What was it about this time?" Ginny asked recognizing the look on his face. She grabbed Harry's hand and whipped the tears from his face. "It was a different dream, a new one." Harry shuttered.

"It started with me walking through Hogwarts. I was alone, completely alone. It was dead quiet. I wanted someone to come out of the darkness and feel the void emptiness gave me. I walked into the Great Hall and . . ." Ginny squeezed his hand tighter as tears returned to Harry's face. "There were dead bodies lining the hall. I kept walking and looked down at the blank faces lying on the ground. I saw Tonks, Lupin, Dobby, and Fred." Ginny went stiff at the sound of her dead brother's name. "Then I saw Cho, Neville, Dean, the rest of the DA, Bill, Percy, George, your mum and dad, Ron, and Hermione. Then I saw you, Gin. You were lying among the dead but I saw you weren't one of them yet. You were dying extremely slowly. You were bleeding severely. I tried to heal you, but my wand just wouldn't work on you. I clung myself to your body and told you to come back to me and not die. I yelled your name hoping for a response. I felt your heartbeat falter once and twice. The third time was different, it didn't beat again. You died in my arms." Harry was no shaking at the memory of his dream.

"Oh, Harry." Ginny threw her arms around his neck. "It was just a dream. I'm still here, baby." She kissed him so passionately and full of love he forgot for a second what his dream was about. Harry just couldn't let this beautiful and breathtaking kiss end. He pulled her closer and started to run his work callused hands through her shinny red hair.

Ginny pushed herself on top of him and deepened the kiss, her tongue running around his mouth. Ginny felt her hands unbuttoning his shirt. She felt true bliss as Harry rubbed her back with his strong hands. Ginny felt something not that familiar to her, she felt an unstoppable lust for the man on the bed with her. Harry felt it in her, as well as in him. He ran his hands down to the hem of her nightgown and started to rise it up and over her head. Ginny giggled in agreement.

"Oh, Mr. Potter does this make you forget your nightmare?" Ginny asked running her hands up and down his chest. "Gin, you make me forget my own name sometimes." Harry kissed her lustfully until; a voice came from the doorway. "Bloody hell, Harry! What in the hell do you think you are doing to my little sister?"


	2. Roomates?

**RECAP: "Bloody hell, Harry! What the hell are you doing to my little sister?"**

Chapter 2: Roommates?

They broke apart to see Ron fuming in the doorway. Ginny pulled up Harry's red bed sheet and wrapped it around herself not wanting her brother to notice that she wasn't wearing anything but bra and underwear. Harry looked at Ron bravely and said "I was snogging her, not a big deal, mate." Ron looked at him with disgust. "I heard you calling her name, the whole house did. I have no clue why, but seeing her half naked gives me some ideas you horny git!"

"Ron!" yelled Ginny. "Leave Harry god damn alone! He had a nightmare, again. I came in here to make sure he was okay. He screamed my name, yes but he also screamed yours, Hermione's and a couple others. Oh, and you huge idiot, if I was having sex with Harry-freaking-Potter, I would **not **tellyou!" Ginny grabbed Harry's hand in an act to calm down. She shot Ron a death look she saved only for him and few others.

"Get out, before I hex you so hard you will regret coming in here while lying in your hospital bed!" Ginny reached for her wand on Harry's nightstand but Harry quickly snatched it before she could. "That's not really a good idea, Gin." Harry said trying to get her to calm down. It didn't work. "Give me my wand now, Potter" she growled "or you will be the next one I will curse after Ron."

Harry was about to respond with a "Yikes!" when he heard bare feet padding down the hallway. Everyone looked at the doorway to see Hermione wearing a pink robe and sleepy eyes. "Ron, come back to bed with me. You just got up and left me there. I agreed to sleep in the same bed as long as you. . ." She was interrupted by Harry and Ginny laughing. "Told you they slept in the same bed, Gin." Harry chuckled. Ginny laughed and then abruptly became rather serious. "You can sleep with 'Mione but I can't sleep with Harry?" Ginny face turned pink with fury. "Gin" reasoned Hermione "You only just turned 17 last month. Aren't you a little young?" Ginny couldn't be reasoned with. "What? Are you afraid he'll roll over and crush me? I can get more hurt tripping in the hallway. Harry is moving back into Grimmauld Place soon, and I will move in with him. If you have a problem with it, don't visit!" Ginny slammed her head back into the pillow.

Harry new she could win this fight. She won most fights, whether physical or not. "Ron, trust me. I would never hurt her. I will not argue with her either about this. If she wants to move in to **my** house she can do so. I promise you, Ron that I will protect her with my life. I would give anything for her, including my life." Harry looked at Ginny because he told Ron nothing but the absolute truth. "I love her, Ron."

Ginny was now sitting up, looking at Harry as he delivered his loving speech. Once he finished she heard Ron sigh. "Fine" he finally said, not wanting to fight with them anymore, and grabbed Hermione's hand and led her back to his room. "I'm proud of you" Hermione said once they both laid on the comfy bed. She leaned over and gave him a light kiss on his weather chapped lips. Hermione started to pull away when Ron grabbed her and kissed her, this time hard and passionately. "Just because I want my little sister to be responsible, doesn't mean we have to be." Hermione agreed and climbed onto him. "Shag me." She ordered him.

"As you wish." Ron smiled.


	3. The Note

Chapter 3: The Note

A week later, Ginny came home from the Harpies tryouts and found a note on her pillow:

Ginny,

Please pack your bags. I am waiting for you to come

And live with me, here in Grimmauld Place.

Love,

Your loving boyfriend,

Harry Potter

Ginny felt excited as she ran to go show Hermione the note. "Look! Look! Harry left me a note on my pillow!" squealed Ginny as she hugged Hermione. "Thanks again, Hermione." said Ginny with a smile. "What for?" Hermione asked confused. "If you weren't there Ron wouldn't have said yes or no. He would say **hell no!**" Hermione laughed. "Come on let's get you packed." Said Hermione grabbing her wand and Ginny to her room.

*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*

Harry was in the master bedroom cleaning and making it ready for Ginny when he heard a familiar pop from behind him. He quickly looked behind him to see his inherited house elf, Kreacher. "Master, Kreacher saw that you cleaned the house while Kreacher was buying groceries. Next time, Kreacher will. Kreacher apologizes." Kreacher looked down feeling ashamed.

"Kreacher, I order you to forget about It." said Harry knowing that if he didn't say that Kreacher would punish himself. "Yes, Master. Are we expecting guests?" asked Kreacher obeying Harry's command. "Yes, Kreacher. The young Mrs. Weasley will be staying with us. Can you make dinner for two from now on?" "Always, Master Harry." Replied Kreacher as he popped out.

Harry glanced at the clock. 4 more hours till he picked up Ginny from the burrow.


	4. Open Windows

**Chapter 4: Open Windows)**

"That the last thing, Gin. You all set?" asked her mother trying to stay calm as she handed Ginny her small black over the shoulder bag, that had all her stuff in it (thanks to a Undetectable Extension Charm that Hermione had cast on Ginny's favorite bag). "I'm ready." Ginny couldn't help but sigh. She was leaving the house she had lived in for more than 17 years. She loved the Burrow, but she loved Harry more. She knew that she would come back every day for lunch but, it's just wasn't the same. "I'm ready." she whispered to herself.

"My little girl is so grown up." sobbed Mrs. Weasley losing the control over her emotions. Ginny smiled at her crying mother. "I love you, mom. I'll be by everyday for lunch. I promise." Ginny hugged her mother than all of her brothers.

"Is anyone here?" said Harry's voice from the fireplace in the next room. "Were in the kitchen, Harry" called Hermione as Harry stepped into the crowded room. "You ready, Gin?" asked Harry. "**No!**" said Mrs. Weasley firmly. Ginny gasped at her mother's words. "You aren't taking my only daughter anywhere." Mrs. Weasley took a threatening step towards Harry. "Unless you stay and eat lunch with us" Mrs. Weasley smiled as Ginny and Harry sighed. "I would love to." said Harry as he wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and walked with her into the kitchen.

L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*

"Harry" said Bill as Harry ate his sandwiches. "Come meet me outside once you're done." Harry quickly ate his sandwich and walked outside to see 4 red-head brothers standing in a line. "You're in trouble now." Said George.

**I wanted everyone to have a little cliff hanger here without cutting off the chapter here! . I know I'm evil but I love cliffhangers.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Check the reviews once you read this and see my comment to the reviews.**

**I love you all! **

**~~famegirl**

"We need to have a little chat. Said Charlie as Harry gently closed the Burrow's door all the way shut, not wanting Ginny to hear the conversation.

"Sure thing, guys." Harry said uneasily walking towards Bill, Charlie, George, and Ron. "What about?" asked Harry even though he already knew the answer, Ginny.

"Ginny," said George."

"And you" said Ron

"We know she's going to be living with you." Said Bill.

"Were okay with that." Said Charlie.

"But…" said George

"You need to promise us . . ." said Ron

"That you won't bang her…" said Bill

"Until she turns 18." said Charlie

"If you do, I promise you **we will find out**." Said George

Ron just looked at Harry.

"If we find out you break our promise" said Bill.

"We will make sure you can't shag **anything **ever again" said Charlie.

Harry just stood there. When evil dark wizards trying to kill him, he didn't even blink. Now, his girlfriend's brothers, he's afraid of them. "Guys, I would never hurt Ginny. You have my promise" said Harry as he recovered his courage.

Harry sighed with relief as Ginny came outside. "If you losers are done threatening my boyfriend, I would like to get going." said the impatient redhead. "How did you know?" asked Ron the question on everyone's mind. "Two words" said Ginny "Open Windows."


	5. Oh My God

**Chapter 5: Oh. My. God.**

Everyone walked inside the house to see a fuming Mrs. Weasley and a pissed off Angelina, Hermione and Fleur. "You boys are in trouble now!" laughed Ginny. Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to slap her sons. "Once Harry and Ginny leave we will have a not so nice talk with you boys!" said Angelina glaring at George. "I think that means were going." Chuckled Harry, which him death glares from all the boys. "Bye guys. Have fun!" smiled Ginny grabbing Harry's hand as they walked towards the fireplace.

L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L*L

"Welcome to your new home." said Harry picking her up bride style. She gasped with surprise. "I will give you a tour." Harry carried her into the living room, then the kitchen. "Kreacher will cook for us because I am horrible at cooking" laughed Harry. "I can cook!" said Ginny offended. "No, Ginny. I know you can but you won't have time." Harry sat her down on the table and handed her an envelope. "Your mother gave this to me. Congrats, Ginny." Harry kissed her long and hard but she pulled away. "Save that till I know what you're congratulating me for."

She opened the envelope.

_Dear Ms. Ginny Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to join the Hollyhead Harpies quiditch team as a Chaser. Practice is every week day from 1pm to 7:30pm. We would like you to start tomorrow. You only need to bring a broom._

_Thanks,_

_Harpies' Captain,_

_Gwendolyn Morgan_.

"Oh. My. God." said Ginny. She kissed Harry long and hard like he had kissed her earlier. "That's why I was late today; I had to get you this." Harry pulled out a broom from the inside of the counter. "Oh. My. God" Ginny said, again. "This is a Firebolt 3.0" she gleamed at the broom. "Wait" she paused. "Was there even a 2.0?" Harry laughed. "No. This hasn't even come out to the public yet. I ordered it weeks ago." "Oh, Harry" Ginny kissed him again. With her lips still on his he picked her up and carried her slowly up the stairs. "Were not done with the tour" Harry said on her lips.

He walked her into the master bedroom. "This is our room" said Harry setting her down on the bed. Ginny hadn't been in this room for a while. She noticed he had added a new pink dresser and 2 chairs and a small coffee table. "I like what've you done with this room." She said walking around the spacious room. "I'm guessing that's mine" she said pointing to the light pink dresser. "Yes." Harry replied. "And, this is yours." Said Harry as he opened one of the three doors in the room.

Ginny gasped. It was a walk in closet filled with 10 new dresses, 5 new skirts, 7 new shirts, and 3 new dress robes. "If I don't spend my money now. I might not ever spend any of it."

"Harry all I want from you is love, food, a bed to sleep in and one day a wedding ring."

**Sorry, yes Ginny is suppose to be a Chaser. I changed the story. I want everyone to know I **_**hate this chapter!**_** It's not me at all and makes Harry sound like a prissy spoiled boy. (Like Damen from the Immortals series) I want to add action to this story so if you have an action idea. Private Msg me. Better chapters to come I promise.**


	6. A Concussion for Harry

**Chapter 6: A Concussion for Harry**

Ginny woke up with a start when she heard a crash downstairs. She quickly sat up and noticed the lack of a body next to her. For a second, Ginny thought that moving in with Harry was a dream but quickly glanced around and discarded the thought.

Ginny heard another crash. She stood up and grabbed her wand. She opened the bedroom door and almost took a step but quickly stopped herself as she remembered the creaky floorboards and stairs. She whispered a silencing charm to her wand and cast it on the stairs and ran down them.

"Show yourself." said Ginny with a hex on waiting on the tip of her tongue. She heard footsteps coming and sent a "Stupefy" quickly in that direction. Ginny heard the figure fall with a thump and then walked towards it.

Kreacher stepped in front of her and said "Mistress Ginny, why did you stun Master Harry?"

. . . . . . . .

Harry woke up on the couch with a vague memory of what happened and a huge headache. "Hello?" called his cracking voice. "Harry?" Ron's voice called as Ginny and Hermione walked into the room. "Oh, Harry. You're awake." Cried Ginny. "It's about bloody time." Mumbled Ron. Ginny hugged him tightly, but Harry winced in pain. Ginny immediately pulled back. "I'm so sorry, Harry!" she exclaimed.

Harry carefully sat up. "What happened?" he asked clutching his throbbing head. "Ginny sort of stunned you and you fell and hit your head pretty hard. You might have a concussion, so I would drink this." Hermione handed him a red liquid, which Harry knew would be a Pain Relief Potion.

Kreacher walked in the room with an ice pack for Harry's head. "Kreacher was just teaching Master Harry how to cook breakfast like Master Harry asked Kreacher to do." Kreacher mumbled as he handed Ginny, Hermione and Ron some tea. "_I'm _sorry Gin. I shouldn't have scared you like that. I just wanted to learn how to cook." Harry looked ashamed as he looked at Ginny with sad eyes. "Harry how dare you insult me like that." Everyone looked at Ginny with shock. "My mother would smack you! A woman is supposed to cook and I can easily do that myself without you doing that for me." Ginny's friend's mouths dropped. They were all in shock but then Ginny started to laugh.

"Wow. You guys should see your faces." Ginny laughed harder. "Harry, I'm kidding, but really you don't need to learn how to cook. I can easily cook for both you me and anyone else. Okay?" Ron laughed. "She's actually a better cook better then Mum." He said.

Ginny leaned down and kissed Harry. The kiss was quickly stopped by Ron clearing his thought. Ginny pulled back and smiled at Ron. "Would you mind f***ing off?" she said politely still smiling. Ron looked at her and laughed. "Well no I don't mind. We've got to go anyways." Ron said. "Bye." Harry and Ginny said as their friends walked at the door.

"So how's your head, Harry?" Ginny asked once Ron and Hermione left. Harry and Ginny sat on the couch. "It's . . . um" mumbled Harry. "Oh, and sweetie if you lie I'll give you another concussion." Ginny said innocently smiled at him. "Um . . . It hurts." He said defeated by her cute little grin.

Ginny got up and grabbed a purple potion from the end table across the room. "Here." She said handing him the potion. "Go upstairs. Lay down. Then drink it because it will make you fall asleep rather quickly. I will go to the Auror office and explain to them what happened and ask them to give you today and tomorrow off. She kissed him on the check and sent him off to bed.

Harry smiled at her and kissed her on the lips very sweetly and walked up the stairs. Ginny grinned at the back of his incredibly messy hair, and disappeared to the Auror office.

_**From the Author: I'm so sorry that has taken me so long to write. I personaly love this chapter and hope you did too. **_

_**P.S if I forget to write again please review and tell me to hurry up! thanks a lot**_

_**Your **_

_**famegirl**_


End file.
